Reverse Mystery Dungeon
by Devanor
Summary: At times, humans find themselves in the pokemon world, transformed into pokemon, with no memories of their previous lives. Charon, on the other hand, is a Charizard finding himself transformed into a human, in our world, with his memories intact. How will he survive in this foreign world? How will he return to his own? Why did he end up here, anyway? Read to find out.


"Speech"

 _Thought_

" _Telepathy"_

 _ **Authors notes or events**_

* * *

 **Charon POV**

* * *

 _Ow..._

Having your body battered and bruised for 3 hours straight hurts. A lot. I bet you're wondering what I'm doing, complaining about pain while sitting, rather uncomfortably, in a trashcan. If I told you that just half a year ago, I was a Charizard of unfathomable strength, would you believe me? Of course you wouldn't...

Well, while I recover my ability to move without howling in agony, let me tell you how I ended up like this, shall I? Just for reference, my name is Charon.

* * *

 **Roughly thirty years ago, in another world (or dimension, you decide)**

* * *

I was but a young Charmander, just a few months old (can be compared to a human child that's three, almost four years in age, I think), when I saw my parents fight eachother. No no, I don't mean they fought each other in that sense, I meant they were sparring in order to become stronger. I was smitten by the sight. Flexing muscles, graceful movement, an occasional flamethrower... I wanted to do just that when I grew older.

And so, I trained. Under the direction of my father, I trained my physical abilities, while my mother trained me in the elemental and non-physical **(metaphysical?)** stuff, like spewing fire and cloaking my claws in shadows.

Serene Village, my birthplace and home, really lived up to it's name, and that's why I disliked it somewhat. As years passed, I eventually evolved into a Charmeleon. This didn't put an end to my efforts to become stronger, but I found that there was a limit to simple training. I began exploring the dungeons outside the village, with the sole focus of fighting the feral pokemon that were inside. I didn't have any friends, but that didn't bother me in the slightest. The battle was my life, the pursuit of power was my driving force, and the solitude was my ally: with no one else to rely on, I never found myself weak when said reliance wasn't available.

Half a decade passed after my first evolution, and my second one happened. A proud Charizard, just half a head shorter than my father, I didn't even consider to stop my advances in becoming stronger. I sparred with mother and father, sometimes both at once or in a free-for-all, and that made me not just stronger, but it also gave me some battle experience.

But it wasn't enough. I craved more, much more. Through some stroke of luck, I heard of something called mega evolution, said that only some were capable of it, but it granted immense power to those that could master it. So, one day, I set out. Thanking my parents for everything, from raising me to training me and all between it, I left. I found out that Charizards could mega evolve, and both my father and mother had tried, but failed, to do so. That didn't deterr me in the slightest. And my determination paid off. One day, I managed what my parents could not: mega evolve to Mega Charizard X.

Amusingly, I didn't feel the 'immense power' I was supposed to be granted, but I did feel something else, or rather, an absence: the absence of a limit. Indeed, it felt like I could reach the heavens and even crush Arceus if I trained hard enough while in my mega form. So I did just that. I couldn't keep my mega form for long, but I felt the results almost instantly: just a few hours of training made the same difference as days would've done otherwise.

A few years later yet again, and I was known world wide as the strongest Charizard to have ever walked the earth or flown in the sky. Of course, the feeling of 'crushing Arceus' was gone, as I was just drunk on the potential power I had in my grasp, but I knew at least that much: I'd need to live for centuries bordering on millenia in order to be able to even scratch Arceus, so how long would I need to crush him? No matter, I only wanted to fight a worthy opponent, using this power I'd obtained.

...But there was none. I'd found a middle ground, being stronger than normal pokemon, even others with mega evolution (as none seem to have realized that you can become stronger still by training in mega form), yet I was greatly inferior to legendaries. I occasionally found someone rumored to be 'crazy strong' and challenged them to a fight. If they declined, I dismissed the rumor as just that: a rumor. If they accepted, I ended up pummeling them to the ground. One sided victories, all of them. I did bring them to someplace to heal, of course, since this defeat could mean they would try to get stronger in order to beat me in the future.

But it never happened. I was simply too strong for my own good. This continued for a few years, and I kept training just to kill time.

* * *

 **6 months ago**

* * *

Imagine my surprise, when I woke up in an unfamiliar place, with a body I didn't know how to use properly. The air around was thick with smoke, buildings nearly touched the sky, and the streets were dirty and smelled like a mix of rotten food and feces...

That's when I met the first person I would ever call friend. Carlos. Normally you'd be wary of strangers, but he didn't hesitate to ask if I was alright (which I responded with a 'I'm fine, albeit lost'), and he brought me back to his home. Can you see it? A man in his late twenties inviting another (I, at least, looked the part) of the same age, not suspecting foul play or anything of the sort. Such good nature would've been abused, eventually, but not by me at least.

He allowed my to crash at his place for nothing in return, and food was included, but I rejected it. Not the place or food, but the 'for free' part. I was going to earn my keep, one way or another. So, he told me to help him at his shop, and I would even get paid to boot. That, I like.

The days started off peaceful, and I couldn't really complain. You should've seen my face, when I saw a pokemon game! And Carlos loved playing it when he had free time. His starter was Squirtle, which irked me a little bit, but he said his first ever pokemon was a Charmander, and now he was just playing the game over again, doing it a bit differently. I wonder how he would've reacted if I told him I was actually a Charizard. Hmm... probably would've thought I was insane. Even I think it sounds insane. Ah well...

But things just got worse and worse with each passing day. Rats eating my cash, even though the appartment we lived in had never had any issues like that before, and it was only me! My shoelaces untying themselves (and I do know how to tie them properly, thank you very much) with practically every step. And then, finally...

* * *

 **Earlier today, just a few hours ago**

* * *

I'm not sure what happened, to be honest. I was just taking my daily morning jog around the neighborhood, and bumped into this monstrum of a man, reminding me of that Machamp I annihilated in a fight a few years ago, albeit he didn't have four arms, but he wasn't less imposing to the current me.

"Hey, the hell do you think you're doing, punk?!" he asked me with bloodshot eyes. _I just bumped into him, what's the deal with getting so angry?_

Obviously, I didn't say any such thing, knowing when to pick fights and when not to. "I'm really sorry sir, I didn't-"

The sucker punch I got to the face put an abrupt end to my apology, and things only got downhill from there. The guy, seemingly, had had a really, REALLY bad day, and he was about to take it out on me. And yet, I wasn't afraid of getting hurt. I wasn't worried I wouldn't leave her alive. On the contrary...

For the first time in years, my blood boiled. He was obviously stronger than me. I wanted to fight him. To hell with guaranteed victory, at this point I knew that I had been wrong during my teenage years: I didn't desire strength, I desired a fight. Where loss were possible or outright certain, just as long as I could go all out.

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

A painful beating later, and I woke up here and now. "Damn... Carlos is going to chew me up for this..." I said as I coughed up a small amount of blood. I also noticed I lacked a few teeth. _Still, I can't say I hate this. Rather, as soon as I get better, I'm going to find that guy again, and challenge him to a fight. I've finally found what I so desire, and it will not slip through my fingers, mark my words..._

" _Nononono NO!"_

 _What?_

" _What the hell's wrong with you, are you a masochist or something?! This is supposed to be a punishment, a punishment I'm telling you! You're supposed to be miserable, begging whatever god might hear you for mercy, not enjoy yourself!"_

 _Weird... I could've sworn there was no such things as psychics in this world..._

" _That's because I'm from another world you idiot! Your own world to be precise!"_

 _I see. But do tell me, what do you mean, 'punishment'? What am I being punished for?_

" _Trying to play me for a fool? You know what you have done, you cruel, sadistic MURDERER!"_

 _...Nope. I've never taken a life, unless you consider eating meat as murder. I've never claimed a life personally._

" _DON'T LIE TO ME YOU... you... aren't lying? But... but HOW?! How can this be? They said in their prayers you were purely evil, that you had to be punished for all the lives you've destroyed, they, they..."_

I sighed while trying, and failing, to get more comfortable in the trashcan. _Tell me, you knew I was lying, did you ever check if 'they' did?_

" _Of course I didn't! There is no such thing as lying in god's house! Besides, their prayers seemed so serene, so I thought..."_

 _That's the issue, you 'thought' they were telling the truth. What's the point of being able to sense lies if you don't use it where it matters? With that in mind, you've just 'punished' someone who has done nothing wrong._ I scoffed.

The voice gasped loudly. _"Oh my Arceus, you're right! I'm so sorry! I know you have no reason to, but please forgive me!"_

 _Eh, It's fine._

" _...Eh?"_

 _As I said, your 'punishment' failed miserably. I've enjoyed most of my time in this world, except maybe for when rats ate my money, you've got anything to do with that?_

" _I'm sorry..."_ the voice whimpered.

 _I told you it's fine._

" _No, it's not. I still have to make it up to you somehow."_

 _Oh? Then, let me stay here._

" _What?"_

 _You heard me, I wish to stay here. I like this place. Sure, I had overwhelming power in my world, but I had nothing to live for. Now, I live a good life with my first, last and only friend, and I can't get whatever I want when I want it. So: Let me stay, if you want to make it up to me._

" _I... I'm afraid that's impossible."_

 _Why?_

" _You see... a soul can only remain in a place that considers it foreign for about a year. Pokemon doesn't exist in this world aside from as a game, so if you stay in this world for another 6 months, your soul will start to decay."_

I felt my heart fall at that. I would have to leave Carlos in six months, if not even sooner. I wanted to be together with him, but... if I stayed here, I would die in six months, and if he went back with me, he would die in a year.

 _Wait..._

" _Hmm?"_

 _I think I have an idea... if you REALLY want to make it up to me, that is._

" _I'm all ears."_

* * *

 **Next day, Carlos POV**

* * *

I woke up to the strange sensation of... softness. _My bed wasn't this soft when I went to sleep yesterday. Weird..._

"Carlos, wake up or you're going to be late!" a voice yelled from... downstairs? _Wait, that voice... it can't be!_

I sprang up from bed and rushed down the unfamiliar-yet-familiar stairs and entered the kitchen which had the same feeling as the bedroom and stairs, and saw someone I thought I'd never see again.

"MOM!" I yelled as I hugged her, only at that moment realizing I was shorter, not even reaching her shoulders.

"What is it honey?! Did you have a nightmare?!" she asked in worry as she hugged me back. _This voice, this appearance, it's undoubtly mom, but how? She died over eight years ago..._

"I... yeah, a nightmare..." I said in confusion, but also joy. _She's alive!_ Then I looked around. It resembled the house I lived in when I was younger, when mom was still alive, albeit... some things were different, but I couldn't put my finger on what.

"You really worried me for a moment young man, I thought something had happened!"

"I'm sorry..." _Wait... I'm supposed to be twenty eight years old, so why am I being scolded as if I was ten... also, why am I as short as a ten year old?!_

"It's fine. So, have you decided what pokemon you're going to choose?"

That question, if anything, caught my attention.

"Sorry, I think I misheard you. Did you say... pokemon?"

"Why, of course. You're ten years old since last week, and Professor Oak has finally gotten his batch of starters. You've waited for this day, right?"

 _Professor Oak. Starter pokemon. Ten years old. No way. No ****** way! Yet..._

"I... I can't decide really. Remind me what the starters were again?"

Mom sighed with a smile. "Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur."

 _If this is a dream, I promise I'll make life sour for whomever wakes me up!_

"Oh, right. Well, I guess I'll get ready then."

"You better, I overheard Professor Oak saying that the first to arrive will get first pick, so get going!"

As I rushed to the lab, I slowly stopped questioning things like 'why' and 'how', as I simply focused on 'pokemon'. This was like a dream coming true, and I was going to enjoy every moment.

"Ah, Carlos, you're early!" the aged professor said as he saw me outside the door the moment he opened the door.

"Yeah, I just couldn't wait to pick my pokemon. Can I do so now? Please please please?!" _Damn, I sound so childish... then again, I AM ten years old..._

Oak just laughed. "I don't see why not. Come in, come in!"

Presented before me I saw three pokeballs. The professor extended a hand to the left one. "Here, we have Charm-"

That was all I needed to hear, as I picked the pokeball and called out the pokemon inside. The Charmander looked at me, and for some reason it seemed to recognized me, and smiled happily, declaring it's name.

"You already knew what you wanted, huh?" Oak laughed heartily again.

"Yeah... I've always wanted a Charmander..." _Especially in real life... however real this is._

"Seems Charmander is excited about you, too. I'd say you two have met before, given by his reaction."

"Nah, that shouldn't be possible..." I said as I looked at Charmander. "What do you say, little fella, want a name? I bet you wouldn't like being called by your species name, right? That's like me being called 'human'."

The Charmander proceeded to grab my hand and walk outside the lab, pulling me with it. "Oh, uh... goodbye professor! And thanks!"

"Have a nice journey, Carlos!" Oak smiled and waved at me on my way out. While outside, Charmander started drawing something in the dirt. "What are... you..." I paused, as I saw just what he wrote. CHARON

I looked at Charm-Charon. "No way..." My suspicionss were confirmed when he moved the same way Charon had done when I told him he could stay with me for free. Outright refusal, followed with something similar to a glare. "It's really you, isn't it? We both ended up here?" Charon nodded to my question.

I just smiled. "Well then, buddy, shall we go? Travel the world, battle other trainers, perhaps even make a mark in history?"

A cute 'char!' followed by him almost pushing me forward was all I needed. I don't know why or how I ended up here, but **** it, I don't care.


End file.
